


Ты знаешь, мне так тебя здесь не хватает

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Civil War Fix-It, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve Rogers, Slash, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: По мотивам тизер-трейлера «Мстители. Финал». Стив очень сильно переживает за Тони Старка. Вскоре команда узнает о бедственном положении, в котором тот оказался — и, конечно же, начинает действовать.





	Ты знаешь, мне так тебя здесь не хватает

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [kshika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshika/pseuds/kshika)
> 
> Саундтрек: элли на маковом поле — ты знаешь  
> Помимо того, что песня дала фику название, в текст вплетены некоторые перефразированные строчки из нее. Кто найдет, тот молодец.
> 
> Основной пейринг — Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк. Также в фике есть Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс и где-то на далекой периферии — Брюс Беннер/Наташа Романова.
> 
> Астрофизику, механику и прочее я вертела как хотела, не шарю в этом от слова совсем. Впрочем, в Marvel их тоже вертят с завидной регулярностью, так что, думаю, и мне простительно :) Медицинские подробности честно старалась изучить, но полное соответствие действительности все равно невозможно.
> 
> Warnings: нецензурная лексика, элементы гета; хэппи-энд гарантирован, но до того, как он наступит, персонажи настрадаются до чертиков. Так что да, готовьтесь к стеклу.
> 
> И да, Пеппер здесь очень даже любят, просто не в паре с Тони.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7828741)
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

_Стив_  
  
      Они возвращаются из Ваканды в Америку через пять дней.   
  
      День понадобился им на то, чтобы залечить полученные в сражении раны (по счастью, никто из Мстителей серьезно не пострадал), еще три дня — на первую помощь в восстановлении разрушенной Ваканды, а затем сами вакандцы дальнейшую помощь достаточно жестко отвергли. И дело было даже не в том, что шпионы, солдаты, еноты и асгардские боги мало что понимали в инфраструктуре и потому могли быть лишь на побегушках у профессионалов (пожалуй, этой участи избежал лишь Брюс: он единственный делал то, что умел, практически поселившись в заполненном многочисленными ранеными медотсеке королевского дворца); дело было в том, что Мстители проиграли.  
  
      Два с лишним года назад Т'Чалла обеспечил опальным супергероям защиту, но с этим его решением были согласны далеко не все. И поэтому когда выяснилось, что после щелчка Таноса рассыпались и король Ваканды, и его сестра — наследница и второй наиболее лояльный к «нелегальным» Мстителям человек, — Стиву и Наташе пришлось выдержать очень неприятную беседу с генералом Окойе, которая прямо сказала: они не оправдали возложенных на них Т'Чаллой надежд. Они проиграли. Им тут больше не рады.  
  
      На прощальные провиант и медикаменты, впрочем, вакандцы не поскупились. Высокотехнологичный джет, рассчитанный на полеты не только на Земле, но и в космосе, отнимать тоже не стали.  
  


***

  
  
      Наверное, постапокалиптический хаос — единственное разумное объяснение тому, что госсекретарь не приказывает арестовать их, едва они пересекают границу Штатов. Узнав о присутствии выживших Мстителей на базе (а куда им, в самом деле, было еще деваться?), Росс приезжает туда лично, причем один, без вооруженной охраны. Это, впрочем, не мешает ему ядовито отметить, что раз Танос оказался Мстителям не по зубам, то, возможно, они все-таки не так уж и нужны — и едва Стив собирается на это ответить, его опережает Роудс.  
  
      — Да уж хватило бы силенок на Таноса, не будь половина команды вынуждена мотаться по всему свету и прятаться от ваших ищеек, — огрызается Роуди.   
  
      — Да как вы… — Росс задыхается от возмущения, но Роудс не дает ему договорить:  
  
      — Смею, еще как смею. Если бы не этот ваш херов договор, который сделал кэпа и других международными преступниками, в битве с Таносом мы были бы все вместе, не говоря уже о том, что у нас было бы куда больше возможностей предвидеть нападение заранее и подумать, что с ним делать. Не прикидывайтесь идиотом, госсекретарь, Вы и сами понимаете это не хуже меня. А теперь, если хотите, можете отдать меня под трибунал, мне все равно.  
  
      Росс только смотрит разъяренно, но молчит. И Стиву, и Роудсу, и всем остальным кристально ясно: Мстители потерпели поражение, но все равно сделали больше, чем кто бы то ни был на Земле. Танос устроил такой ужас, какого еще не бывало, однако других потенциальных угроз это не отменяет — а значит, Мстители все-таки миру нужны. И особенно — Капитан Америка, тем более в отсутствие без вести пропавшего лидера «легальных» супергероев Тони Старка.  
  
      — Всех в РАФТ отправлю, дайте только повод, — цедит наконец Росс. — И на этот раз не сбежите.  
  
      Последняя фраза, понятное дело, предназначается Стиву. Стив усилием воли не продолжает бесполезный спор (к чему это, если Росс сейчас только угрожать и может?), но направленный на него яростный взгляд с достоинством выдерживает.  
  


***

  
  
      Официально Зоковианский договор никто на территории США не отменяет, однако фактически всем (кроме Росса, конечно, но его мнение сейчас мало кого интересует даже в правительстве) становится на него наплевать. Они, Мстители — единственные, кто может сейчас хоть как-то упорядочить хаос, а именно — составить списки рассыпавшихся после щелчка Таноса. Только у них есть ПЯТНИЦА (благослови господи Тони Старка), которая может анализировать данные 24/7 и, главное, которая отказывается сотрудничать с кем-либо еще. Не сказать, конечно, что она в восторге от необходимости взаимодействовать со Стивом (искусственные интеллекты у Тони — что ДЖАРВИС, что ПЯТНИЦА — получились под стать создателю, язвительные и злопамятные), однако она отнеслась к этому как к необходимому злу.  
  
      — Я не забыла о Сибири, капитан Роджерс, — прямо говорит ему ПЯТНИЦА. — Предупреждаю Вас, что я действую и буду действовать в интересах босса, где бы он сейчас ни был.  
  
      — Я знаю, — отвечает Стив. — Я обещаю пользоваться твоими услугами только во благо и никак не вредить мистеру Старку. И… мне очень жаль, что между мной и Тони все так произошло. И я очень надеюсь, что скоро скажу это ему лично.  
  
      — Я тоже на это надеюсь, капитан.  
  
      Стив готов поклясться, что слышит в голосе ПЯТНИЦы тревогу. Два года назад она точно этого не умела — значит, эволюционировала сравнительно недавно. Как же Тони, наверное, ею гордится.  
  


***

  
  
      Первым делом ПЯТНИЦА заносит в картотеку рассыпавшихся Сэма, Баки, Ванду, Т'Чаллу и Грута — тех, кого не стало прямо на глазах Мстителей. Далее добавляется Шури, о судьбе которой рассказала Накия. Затем список пополняется именами Ника Фьюри и Марии Хилл, Хэнка Пима и Хоуп Ван Дайн. И после этого Мстители искренне считают, что готовы к любой горькой правде, но на именах «Лора Бартон, Купер Бартон, Лила Бартон, Натаниэль Бартон» дыхание перехватывает абсолютно у всех.  
  
      — Боже, Клинт, — тихо говорит Наташа — и ненадолго, буквально на долю секунды, но все-таки позволяет потрясению пробиться через маску невозмутимости.  
  
      Брюс молча идет к холодильнику, достает оттуда полупустую бутылку водки и наливает Наташе рюмку. Та залпом выпивает ее, несколько секунд сидит с абсолютно нечитаемым лицом, затем оборачивается к Брюсу и молча кивает ему. Брюс улыбается ей в ответ — одними глазами, вымученной, будто виноватой улыбкой — и сжимает ее руку.  
  


***

  
  
      Хорошая новость состоит в том, что рассыпались не значит погибли; плохая — в том, что список погибших все-таки существует. Стив смотрит на голограммы Вижена, стража Радужного моста Хеймдалля (и неважно, что они не были знакомы), Локи (и неважно, что в их единственную встречу они были врагами) — и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Увидев Тора, не отводящего взгляда от изображения брата, Стив подходит к нему и осторожно кладет ладонь на его плечо.  
  
      Сквозь голограммы Тор наблюдает за солнечным светом, заливающим давно не кошенную траву.  
  
      — Вот и солнце вновь воссияло, — хрипло говорит он. — Только не над нами, брат.  
  
      Стив с удивлением смотрит на него, но вопросов не задает. Тору, впрочем, это и не требуется.  
  
      — Локи обещал мне, — поясняет он. — Обещал, что над нами воссияет солнце. Обещал, а потом умер.  
  
      Утро они проводят вместе: разговор не клеится, но им комфортно друг с другом и в молчании. Кивая на прощание, Тор смотрит на Стива с такой благодарностью, что ему становится неловко.  
  


***

  
  
      За все время после поражения в битве с Таносом Стив еще ни разу не оставался наедине с самим собой, не считая, конечно, быстрых походов в душ и туалет. Он не откровенничает, мало разговаривает с остальными, предпочитая поддерживать не словами, но все-таки постоянно находится рядом с кем-то. Однако в какой-то момент — ранним вечером на четвертый день после прибытия в Нью-Йорк, кажется — эта схема дает сбой.   
  
      Сидя в одиночестве на кухне, Стив какое-то время пытается понять, что же, собственно, не так. Острая потребность найти Наташу, Брюса, Тора — да кого угодно — достигает таких масштабов, что ему наконец становится очевидно: дело не только в эмпатии и желании утешить другого.  
  
      Наверное, он ужасный человек. Он погружается в отчаяние остальных не только и не столько потому, что как лидер команды он обязан поддерживать своих людей, а потому что, возможно, только благодаря этому он до сих пор не сошел с ума окончательно, потому что это позволяет ему не думать о своих собственных демонах.  
  
      Вернее — демоне. Одно имя, а столько боли: Тони.  
  
      Даже умнейшая, практически совершенная ПЯТНИЦА не знает, где ее создатель. Старка нет ни в списке рассыпавшихся, ни в списке погибших: он будто бы испарился. Он, Человек-Паук, доктор Стрэндж и остатки Стражей Галактики, команды Ракеты — о них ПЯТНИЦА не может сказать ровным счетом ничего.  
  
      За прошедшие дни Стив неоднократно замечал, как Роудс вертит в руке свой старкфон, набирает кого-то, очевидно не получая ответа, а также регулярно созванивается с Пеппер Поттс и Хэппи Хоганом, лишь в очередной раз констатируя отсутствие новостей. Что именно это значит, Стив понимает и без всяких вопросов.  
  
      С одной стороны — хорошо, конечно, что есть надежда на лучшее, пока Тони нельзя отнести ни к рассыпавшимся, ни к погибшим. Но с другой — неизвестность изматывает, сводит с ума, и даже о рассыпавшемся Баки думать не настолько невыносимо, потому что его судьбу, какой бы печальной она ни была, Стив хотя бы знает определенно.  
  
      Едва поймав себя на этой, без сомнения, подлой мысли слабого человека, он покрывается холодным потом, морщится от ненависти к самому себе, а затем достает из холодильника бутылку водки и медленно, но верно начинает ее опустошать. За этим занятием его вскоре застает Роудс.  
  
      — Зачем, кэп? — спрашивает он, садясь рядом. — Тебе ж бухло — что мертвому припарка.  
  
      Стив неопределенно пожимает плечами:  
  
      — Я помню, Роуди. Но иногда хочу забыть.  
  
      Роудс шумно вздыхает и молчит. Затем тоже наливает себе рюмку и наконец заговаривает:  
  
      — Мы оба военные, кэп. Мы оба знаем, что поражения случаются и что даже в случае победы бывает невозможно спасти всех. Почему же на этот раз все настолько херово?  
  
      — Потому что на этот раз мы действительно облажались, — над ответом Стив как-то не задумывается: он появляется на языке сам собой. — И потому что мы тоскуем по мертвым. И по живым. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что все-таки живым.  
  
      Роудс щурится, испытующе смотрит на Стива и кивает.  
  
      — Да, понимаю, — отвечает он. — Без Тони всей команде плохо, но именно нам с тобой хуже остальных: я его лучший друг, а ты ему сильно задолжал. Тебе, думаю, даже еще хуже. У нас с Тони, по крайней мере, были последние два года — а вот ты умудрился феерически проебаться по всем фронтам.  
  
      Что ж, жестоко, но правдиво.  
  
      — Ты бы знал, сколько раз я обо всем пожалел, — горько говорит Стив. — Я ведь оставил ему телефон, знаешь? Он так мне и не позвонил.  
  
      — Так почему же ты не позвонил сам?  
  
      — Потому что… — Стив заминается, подбирая слова. — Потому что я действительно перед ним виноват. И этот выбор — снова начать общение — должен был сделать не я, а сам Тони. Иначе это было бы насилием.  
  
      Роудс усмехается:  
  
      — И снова твоя гребаная мораль. Не спорю, частенько она действительно помогает поступать правильно, но иногда лишь ограничивает. Вот ты не звонил ему, потому что типа не хотел навязываться и давал ему выбор. А вот ты здесь и сейчас — безуспешно пытаешься набухаться и не знаешь, сможешь ли еще хоть когда-то с ним увидеться. Ну и стоила ли эта мораль того?  
  
      Стив отставляет опустевшую рюмку в сторону и прикрывает глаза рукой.  
  
      — Нет, — наконец отвечает он. — Не стоила. Лучше бы я все-таки позвонил, а он орал бы на меня, крыл матом, но хотя бы со мной говорил. Может, если бы я нашел правильные слова, Тони остыл бы. Может, мы даже могли бы когда-нибудь снова стать друзьями.  
  
      — Могли бы, — безжалостно подтверждает Роудс. — Он не обсуждал особо вашу ситуацию со мной, но если бы он послал тебя нахер окончательно, то не водил бы Росса за нос, усиленно делая вид, что ищет тебя, а на самом деле занимаясь чем угодно, только не этим.  
  
      Стив судорожно выдыхает и снова наливает себе.  
  
      — Мне так жаль, Роуди, — еле слышно говорит он. — Мне так его здесь не хватает.  
  
      — Мне тоже.  
  
      Роудс встает, огибает стол и со спины приобнимает Стива за плечи.  
  
      — Не теряй надежды, кэп, — его голос звучит явно тверже, чем он на самом деле думает, но Стив благодарен ему за это. — Я тоже не буду.  
  


***

  
  
      Впервые за два с лишним года оказавшись в своей старой комнате — до этого Стив либо дремал в гостиной, либо вовсе обходился без сна, — он громко захлопывает дверь, запирается изнутри и садится на кровать. Мысли хаотично мелькают в его голове, и вроде бы уже распутанный клубок противоречий снова запутывается и не дает ему покоя.  
  
      «Он мой друг», — сказал тогда Стив.  
  
      «Им был и я», — ответил ему Тони, и хотя его лицо было скрыто визором, Стив может представить себе каждую его эмоцию.  
  
      За годы, проведенные вдали от Америки и других стран, подписавших Зоковианский договор, Стив был вынужден путешествовать с места на место (пусть Ваканда и дала убежище его команде, они не могли позволить себе подставлять Т'Чаллу и сидеть там безвылазно), и где бы он ни оказывался, он не мог избавиться от ощущения: без Старка там как-то неправильно. Не то чтобы раньше, конечно, они были неразлучны, но когда Стив в очередной раз думал о том, что ему нет места в двадцать первом веке, он всегда либо приходил к Тони, либо звонил ему (а тот, как бы ни был занят, всегда находил для него время). И поэтому период нелегального положения — принадлежность к так называемым «Тайным мстителям», как их окрестили СМИ — ознаменовался для Стива главным образом не миссиями, которых было в избытке, не впечатлениями от новых стран, а отсутствием в его жизни Старка.  
  
      Два года назад у него был выбор между Тони и Баки — теперь Баки рассыпался в пыль прямо на его глазах, а Тони неизвестно жив ли вообще. Два года назад он выбрал старого друга и предал другого — а оказалось, что выбирать между ними невозможно. Баки — его названый брат, который вплоть до своего падения с поезда был с ним столько, сколько он себя помнит, и всегда защищал его. А Тони… это Тони. И этим, пожалуй, все сказано.  
  
      Усилием воли Стив поднимается с кровати и идет в ванную. Включив воду, он начинает с силой тереть лицо, будто пытаясь смыть стоящие перед глазами образы тех, кого он подвел: Пегги — Баки — Тони, Баки — Тони — Пегги, Пегги — Тони…  
  
      Когда терпеть становится практически невозможно, Стив выходит в гостиную, надеясь застать там хоть кого-нибудь. Надежда оправдывается, он обнаруживает дремлющих в обнимку Наташу и Брюса — но это зрелище кажется ему настолько интимным, что он не беспокоит их, даже не задерживает на них взгляд дольше необходимого — только смотрит в окно и безразлично отмечает, что уже стемнело. А затем — поднимается на этаж выше и стучится в дверь к Тору.  
  
      — Чем я могу помочь тебе, Стивен? — спрашивает Тор.  
  
      Стив чувствует от него запах алкоголя, вспоминает, что Тор тоже не способен захмелеть, и понимает, что пришел по адресу. Пару часов они честно пытаются уснуть, а потом бросают безуспешные попытки и распивают оставшуюся еще от старых запасов Старка бутылку виски.  
  


***

  
  
      Ранним утром пятого дня на базе в каждом динамике раздается голос ПЯТНИЦы:  
  
      — Мстители, общий сбор! Появились новости о мистере Старке.  
  
      Стив переглядывается с Тором, наскоро обувается и бежит в гостиную. Наташа с Брюсом уже там — видимо, так и не уходили, — Роудс и Ракета (хотя он, строго говоря, вообще не Мститель) тоже появляются достаточно быстро.  
  
      Когда вся команда оказывается в сборе, ПЯТНИЦА сообщает:  
  
      — Босс смог прислать видеосообщение мисс Поттс. Она будет здесь с минуты на минуту.  
  
      — А ты сама не можешь его показать? — спрашивает Брюс. — Это может сделать только Пеппер?  
  
      — Да, доктор Беннер. Запись была прислана прямиком на визор брони «Спасительница». Согласно протоколам безопасности, ее извлечение на другие устройства невозможно.  
  
      — «Спасительница»? — упавшим голосом переспрашивает Роудс, и Стиву не нравится, совершенно не нравится, как это звучит. — Это значит, что Тони?...   
  
      Стив с надеждой смотрит куда-то в потолок (как он делает каждый раз, когда разговаривает с ПЯТНИЦей или раньше с ДЖАРВИСом) и впивается ногтями в ладони.  
  
      ПЯТНИЦА не успевает ответить: как раз в это время рядом с открытым окном мелькает красно-серебристый росчерк. Это броня, но не броня Железного Человека: слегка отличаются цвета и, главное, размеры. Она не рассчитана на взрослого мужчину, она впору скорее подростку или хрупкой женщине.  
  
      Верным оказывается второе предположение. Человек в броне неловко, будто с непривычки, приземляется на подоконник, шагает вниз и поднимает визор.  
  
      — Мисс Поттс, — отрывисто приветствует Стив. — ПЯТНИЦА сказала, что…  
  
      Пеппер смотрит на него, но, кажется, едва узнает. Стив замечает, что глаза у нее красные.  
  
      — Значит, «Спасительница», — опустошенно повторяет Роудс.   
  
      Пеппер молча кивает, и по ее щеке стекает слеза.  
  
      — Что все это значит? — не выдерживает Стив. — Роуди. Мисс Поттс. Объясните, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Броня «Спасительница» была сделана боссом для мисс Поттс, чтобы защитить ее, — поясняет ПЯТНИЦА. — Броня прилагается к одноименному протоколу, который автоматически активируется в случае смерти босса.  
  
      Стив судорожно выдыхает:  
  
      — То есть, Тони…  
  
      В воздухе очевидно повисает непроизнесенное «мертв».  
  
      — Пока нет, — сдавленно отвечает Пеппер, — но ПЯТНИЦА перехватила сигнал с приказом об активации протокола вручную. Тони умирает, и… в общем, шансов у него нет. Смотрите сами.  
  
      Она снимает шлем и нажимает на визоре какую-то точку. Увидев голографическое изображение Тони Старка, Стив крепко сжимает плечо Наташи (наверняка он делает ей больно, но ей хватает такта не комментировать это и не сбрасывать его руку): настолько Тони выглядит измученным.  
  
      — Пишет, нет? Привет, мисс Поттс…  
  
      Когда сообщение заканчивается и образ Тони исчезает, Стив отпускает плечо Наташи и опускается на диван, закрыв лицо руками.  
  
      — Господи, нет, — глухо бормочет он. — Нет. Только не так.  
  
      — Стив, пожалуйста, — Брюс аккуратно садится рядом с ним и протягивает к нему руку, но тот отшатывается.  
  
      — Тони. Не заслужил. Так умирать. Только не так. Только не он.  
  
      Какая страшная смерть. Уж лучше рассыпаться в пепел, не чувствуя боли и успев лишь слегка удивиться, прежде чем понять, что происходит. Уж лучше бы Стив сам сейчас умирал где-то в космосе без кислорода — но только не Тони Старк.  
  
      — А как, по-твоему, заслужил? — тихо и гневно говорит Пеппер, и Стив вздрагивает. — Может быть, в Сибири, в разбитой тобой броне?  
  
      — Пеп, — тихий и глубокий голос Наташи действует отрезвляюще. — Сейчас это уже неважно. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем.  
  
      Стив же не может думать о настоящем: уж слишком оно отвратительно.  
  
      — Вы даже представить себе не можете, сколько раз я пожалел о том, что произошло между мной и Тони, мисс Поттс, — хрипло говорит он. — Тони... был мне дорог — правда был. Он и сейчас… дорог. И всегда будет.  
  
      Лицо Пеппер смягчается. Она мягко пожимает руку обнимающего ее Роудса и вытирает остатки слез.  
  
      — Я знаю, Стив — вздыхает она. — Извини. Наташа права: сейчас не время для прошлых обид. Мне не стоило вызверяться на тебя, я просто… горюю. Ты тоже был ему очень дорог — думаю, в каком-то смысле он любил тебя больше, чем меня. И знаешь, я думаю, он тебя все-таки простил.  
  
      Даже если и так, от этого не легче: Стиву невыносимо думать, что он так и не успел попросить прощения у Тони лично. Что он никогда больше не выпьет с ним кофе, не посмотрит с ним фильм, слушая комментарии о том, какие сценаристы идиоты, не принесет ему в мастерскую еды, когда тот опять заработается, не будет мечтать с ним о будущем, в котором не останется суперзлодеев, не прикроет ему спину в бою…  
  
      Какое-то время — может, прошло минут десять, а может, лишь несколько секунд — Стив, не шевелясь, отрешенно смотрит в потолок — а затем сбрасывает с себя оцепенение. Ему в голову приходит элементарная мысль (боже, почему он не подумал об этом раньше, быть может, именно эти потраченные секунды имеют жизненно важное значение): пока он своими глазами не увидит тело Тони, он не смирится и не поверит в его смерть. Рано он начал скорбеть, слишком рано.  
  
      — Тони еще жив, — резко произносит он. — Пока его сердце бьется — ничего не кончено.  
  
      — Ты задницей, что ли, запись смотрел? — мрачно фыркает Ракета. — Он сказал, что у него кислорода на десять часов, сейчас уже и того меньше, а мы даже не знаем, на каком расстоянии от вашей планеты он находится.  
  
      — Значит… значит, мы вернем домой его тело, — будто бы чужим, но твердым голосом говорит Стив. — И похороним как героя.  
  
      — Согласен, — вторит ему Роудс. — Уж хотя бы это мы можем для Тони сделать.  
  


***

  
  
      На протяжении следующих нескольких часов ПЯТНИЦА пытается отследить хотя бы приблизительные координаты Старка, Наташа и Роуди готовят к долгому межпланетному вылету джет, а Брюс приводит в порядок медицинское оборудование на тот случай, если каким-то неведомым образом они все же вытащат Тони из лап смерти. Даже Ракета воодушевляется и оккупирует мастерскую Старка (тот, наверное, разозлится, если узнает об этом, но это ничего, лишь бы у него еще была возможность узнать), чтобы почистить свой гранатомет и найти подходящие к нему патроны.  
  
      Они пока не представляют, что будут делать, даже если все-таки вычислят координаты, ведь запасе у них лишь считанные часы — но это лучше, чем просто сдаться. Поэтому Стив делает то же, что и всегда: пытается планировать и распределяет людей.  
  
      — Я отправляюсь точно, — говорит он. — Брюс, ты со мной: нам понадобится доктор. Тор, ты тоже: никто из нас не знает космос лучше тебя. Нат, займешь место пилота.  
  
      Наташа качает головой:  
  
      — Я бы осталась здесь. Пилотировать может и Роуди, а мне тоже нужно найти друга.  
  
      Понимая, что речь идет о Клинте, потерявшем всю семью и наверняка убитом горем, Стив соглашается. Пожалуй, Наташа действительно нужнее здесь: никого ближе нее у Клинта теперь не осталось.  
  
      Пеппер, заметно успокоившаяся и снявшая с себя броню, наблюдает за их суетой с грустной полуулыбкой.  
  
      — Спасибо, — тихо говорит она Стиву. — Как бы в итоге все ни сложилось, вы хотя бы пытаетесь что-то для него сделать.  
  
      — Не за что, мисс Поттс. Совершенно не за что.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, зови меня Пеппер.  
  
      — Хорошо, как скажешь.  
  
      В целом Стиву нравится Пеппер, он прекрасно понимает, почему Тони выбрал в спутницы жизни именно эту женщину. Если бы она, конечно, не пыталась сделать из Тони совсем другого человека, она бы нравилась ему гораздо больше — но сейчас осуждать выбор… друга? — он не намерен. Его задача — сделать все для того, чтобы у Тони вообще была возможность выбирать.  
  
      Пеппер вежливо улыбается и заправляет выбившиеся из хвоста пряди волос за уши.  
  
      — Боже, у меня совет директоров через два часа, а я вся на нервах. Я… я не хочу, чтобы в «Старк Индастрис» о состоянии Тони сейчас кто-то знал. Я уверена, он не хотел бы… огласки, пока нет определенности.  
  
      Стив не отвечает, но, видимо, это и подталкивает стремящуюся заполнить неловкую паузу Пеппер к откровенности.  
  
      — Я люблю Тони, — говорит она. — Правда люблю. И он тоже любит меня. Только… я не знаю, какой именно любовью.  
  
      — Но вы ведь помолвлены, — отвечает Стив. — То есть у вас не такая любовь, какая бывает между женихом и невестой? Ты вообще уверена, что хочешь за него замуж?  
  
      — Уверена. Теперь уверена, что не хочу.  
  
      Лицо Стива леденеет, превращается в маску. Сказать, что признание Пеппер, еще и в такой момент, шокирует его — не сказать ничего.  
  
      — Что ж, мисс Поттс. Ваш жених сейчас на грани смерти, так что с большой вероятностью Ваше желание сбудется, — чеканит он.  
  
      — Стив, — мягко говорит Пеппер и кладет ладонь ему на предплечье, и тот лишь усилием воли не сбрасывает ее. — Ты не понял меня. Я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы Тони выжил. Он мой... я не знаю кто, просто — мой, и это никогда не изменится. Я говорю лишь о том, что если бы мы разорвали помолвку или даже отношения, это не разбило бы ему сердце.  
  
      — Даже после его слов о том, что перед смертью он будет видеть тебя?  
  
      — Тем более после этих слов.   
  
      Спросить, что именно Пеппер имеет в виду, Стив не успевает.  
  
      — Найдены координаты, — громко объявляет ПЯТНИЦА. — Повторяю: найдены координаты. Босс находится между Титаном и Юпитером.  
  
      — Твою мать, — сдавленно стонет Роудс. — Туда лететь часов тринадцать. Все, пиздец.  
  
      Стив же переглядывается с Тором, скользит взглядом по его секире — и с облегчением понимает, что шанс, пусть и небольшой, все-таки есть.  
  
      — ПЯТНИЦА, сколько именно лететь от Титана до того места, где сейчас Тони? — с надеждой спрашивает он.  
  
      — Капитан, босс находится на сломанном джете, который не стоит на месте, а дрейфует в невесомости, поэтому сложно спрогнозировать. На предельной скорости — от одного до двух часов, точнее сказать нельзя.  
  
      — Сколько кислорода у Тони еще осталось?  
  
      — Это тоже точно сказать невозможно. Наиболее конкретный результат, который выдают мои алгоритмы — до того, как вред организму босса станет необратимым, осталось четыре–пять часов.  
  
      — Отлично, значит, у нас есть немного времени в запасе.  
  
      Роудс смотрит на Стива с большим сомнением и качает головой:  
  
      — Это если лететь от Титана. А туда-то мы как успеем добраться вовремя?  
  
      — А вот об этом, друг мой, — громко и торжественно говорит Тор, поглаживая рукоять своей Гром-секиры, — позволь позаботиться мне.  
  


***

  
  
_Тони_  
  
      — …когда я засну, мне приснишься ты. Только ты.  
  
      Выключая запись, Тони облегченно выдыхает. Оказывается, если не позволять себе бессмысленно на что-то надеяться, умирать гораздо легче. Пару дней назад он, конечно, еще лихорадочно размышлял, как починить джет: он же чертов механик (а если пересобрать вручную систему навигации? ох, блять, тут ведь деталь с особой невъебенной резьбой нужна; а если перепаять вот там проводку? ах да, черт, в этой блядской дыре даже нечего использовать в качестве паяльника; ну-ка, а что если вот так попробовать? да твою мать, опять закоротило), но как только прекратил эти агональные попытки и осознал, что, даже несмотря на всю его гениальность, вариантов у него нет — наконец-то пришел покой.  
  
      По крайней мере, себя ему упрекнуть не в чем. Он действительно сделал все, что мог.  
  
      Конечно, то сообщение, которое Тони приложил к активации протокола «Спасительница», было не первым, которое он записал, но для того, чтобы именно оно все-таки дошло до адресата, он очень постарался. К счастью, хотя бы эта малость в его возможности входила: нужно было всего-то перезагрузить систему и энергетически усилить сигнал (да блять, у него кислорода осталось на жалкие десять часов, а подобие сигнала он смог поймать только сейчас, очень вовремя, ага). Усиление было возможно сделать лишь на несколько секунд — но этого хватило.   
  
      В том, что ПЯТНИЦА сигнал перехватила, Тони уверен. Значит, Пеппер получит свою броню, а на юристов «Старк Индастрис» свалится куда меньше связанной с его смертью бумажной волокиты.  
  
      — Ну и как? Попрощался? — Небула, как обычно, подкрадывается незаметно.  
  
      Тони вымученно улыбается и кивает:  
  
      — Не со всеми. Но главное я сделал: активировал протокол на случай своей смерти. Теперь Пеппер будет в безопасности. От пиздеца вроде Таноса, правда, броня ее не защитит — меня же не защитила, — но от чего-то менее глобального более чем.  
  
      — Ты ведь даже не знаешь, не рассыпалась ли после щелчка Таноса твоя женщина. Или твой мужчина. Или кто бы то ни был еще из твоих друзей.  
  
      — Зато мой искусственный интеллект не может рассыпаться, у ПЯТНИЦы нет физического воплощения, и... Постой, — Тони усилием воли ловит мысль (что из-за постоянной слабости с каждый разом дается ему все сложнее) и оборачивается к Небуле. — Какому нахрен моему мужчине?  
  
      — В забытье ты иногда упоминаешь некоего Стива. Это который Роджерс, Капитан Америка?  
  
      Тони громко — громче, чем можно без последствий в его состоянии — смеется.  
  
      — Ох, блять, скажешь тоже, — хрипит он, отсмеявшись. — То, что я за свою богатую сексуальную жизнь успел покувыркаться не только с девочками, но и с парнями, вовсе не значит, что остальные тоже любят и тех, и других. Раньше у нас за трах с человеком своего пола вообще можно было потерять все на свете. А Роджерс — как раз парень из прошлого, так что вывод напрашивается сам собой: «не спрашивай, не говори» и все такое, была раньше такая гомофобная хрень в армии... Да и вообще, два года назад Роджерс просто-напросто кинул меня, как последнее ссыкло. Поэтому он никак не может быть моим мужчиной. Прости, что разочаровал.  
  
      После этих слов Тони, не желая рассказывать Небуле подробности своих отношений с Роджерсом — он и так много чего личного успел ей рассказать, ох уж этот эффект попутчика, — сбегает на другую часть джета и забивается в угол, поджав к груди колени. Он не ел и не пил уже четыре дня — отсюда постоянные слабость, сонливость и спутанность сознания, — однако полученная на Титане рана, лишь наспех подлеченная нанитами, все время ноет, мешает спать и возвращает в реальность, из которой он периодически выпадает. Видимо, именно такие неглубокие провалы в беспокойный сон Небула и называет забытьем. И что же, выходит, он часто говорит во сне вслух?  
  


***

  
  
      На жестком диске чудом уцелевшего шлема хранится еще несколько записей (как знать, может, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь их найдет). Первые были записаны в формате бортового журнала: Тони расслаблено садился напротив камеры и рассказывал, где, по его мнению, он находится и как скоро он будет дома — однако по мере того, как он терял надежду, стали появляться и обращения к разным людям. Хотя он даже не знал — о да, Небула права как никогда, — кто из них выжил, а кто нет.  
  
      — Приветик, Хэппи, — говорил Тони на одной из первых таких записей. — Пожалуйста, если я не выкарабкаюсь, позаботься о Пепс.  
  
      — Эй, мой маленький утконос. Слушай, кажется, я влип еще сильнее, чем десять лет назад в Афганистане. Тогда ты искал меня до последнего, и я знаю, что если ты жив, то ты и сейчас меня ищешь, но если не получится — пожалуйста, Роуди, не вини себя. В конце концов, ты и так неслабо продлил мне жизнь: без тебя я бы сдох еще в МТИ.  
  
      — Хей, двойной-тройной-ещехерзнаеткакой агент! Я знаю, что тебе известно все обо всех, поэтому, будь добра, окажи мне услугу. Подними мои файлы о Таддеуше Россе — ПЯТНИЦА поможет тебе, — добавь к ним компромата еще от себя, он по-любому у тебя есть, я ни за что не поверю, что ты за два года ничего на этого хрыча не нашла — и верни, блять, команду в Нью-Йорк. Хватит этих сраных игр в кошки-мышки.  
  
      — Брюси, ты только подумай, какая ирония: ты вернулся на Землю, а мне вот пришлось ее покинуть. И поскольку я в душе не ебу, смогу ли вообще вернуться — оторвись там за нас обоих. Можешь даже в образе Халка, если он, конечно, снова появится — только аккуратно, историю с Йоханнесбургом повторять все-таки не стоит. Помни, что безумные ученые вроде нас с тобой нужны миру! И если Романова еще не забила на тебя, на этот раз не сбегай от нее. Не бойся быть счастливым.  
  
      — Привет, ведьмочка. Слушай, прости, что закрыл тебя тогда в башне. Я вовсе не считал тебя опасной или нестабильной, я просто решил перестраховаться. Я все еще не думаю, что это было зря, но, по крайней мере, мне нужно было лично с тобой поговорить, а не тупо спихнуть все на Вижена. Извини. И кстати, насчет Вижена — ты делаешь его по-настоящему счастливым. С тобой он… очеловечился.  
  
      — Виж... Ох, черт, боюсь, что сейчас я должен некролог наговаривать, ведь если гребаный Танос достал все камни, значит, и Камень Разума тоже... Впрочем, Беннер не дурак, он должен был подумать о том, чтобы успеть безопасно для тебя извлечь Камень. Хоть бы подумал. Хоть бы успел.  
  
      — Ну здравствуй, кэп… Черт, я правда не знаю, что тебе сказать. Вернее, знаю, но это сложно, ты ведь в курсе, как у меня дела с признанием собственных ошибок, и... Короче, Стив. Ты, конечно, та еще сволочь, но я не держу зла ни на тебя, ни на Барнса, ясно? Я тоже, честно говоря, вел себя по-мудацки. Потому что ты был прав: не нужно было подписывать договор, Росс просто взял и наебал нас всех по полной программе. И на провокацию Земо мы с тобой поддались как два последних идиота — в итоге и дружбу нашу похерили, и целый мир. И если с дружбой, боюсь, ничего уже не попишешь, то уж мир, пожалуйста, постарайся все-таки спасти.  
  


***

  
  
      Ему видится Пеппер: на ней бежевый деловой костюм, волосы собраны в низкий пучок, а на лице теплая улыбка. Пространство, где они находятся, Тони не узнает, но, пожалуй, оно отдаленно напоминает кабинет гендиректора «Старк Индастрис», только более светлый и почему-то без мебели.  
  
      Тони пытается сделать шаг Пеппер навстречу, но спотыкается и оказывается вынужден остановиться; тогда она сама подходит к нему и дотрагивается до его предплечья.  
  
      — Прости, Пеп, — еле слышно говорит он и смотрит ей в глаза. — Прости меня за все.  
  
      Пеппер только улыбается шире и еще теплее:  
  
      — Нечего прощать.  
  
      — Ты мой земной ангел. Ты берегла меня, как могла. Спасибо тебе. А теперь... пожалуйста, береги остальных. Особенно Стива. И будь счастлива.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я буду. Обещаю, — Пеппер кивает и невесомо целует его в лоб. Это похоже на то, как его целовала когда-то мама — может, Пеппер и вправду ее реинкарнация?  
  
      А потом картинка смазывается, образ Пеппер растворяется, и Тони снова оказывается на дрейфующем в космосе сломанном джете.  
  


***

  
  
      — Проснись, Старк, — жестко требует Небула и трясет его за плечо.  
  
      Тот лишь недовольно мотает головой и сдавленно стонет:  
  
      — Зачем? Мне и так осталось жить всего ничего, еще несколько часов бодрствования ничего не решат, а в бессознанке умирать легче. Ну и к чему продлевать агонию?  
  
      — Выходит, ты сдался?  
  
      Да уж, из ее уст это звучит действительно неприятно. Однако правдиво — и спорить с правдой Тони не собирается.  
  
      — Слушай, Небула, я, конечно, умный, но изобрести из абсолютного нихера пригодный для человеческого дыхания газ, находясь при этом в сраном космосе, мне не под силу. И это не говоря о том, что я маковой росинки не держал во рту гребаных четыре дня, а это чересчур даже для меня.  
  
      — Ты рассказывал мне об Афганистане. Ты собрал дуговой реактор в пещере, когда у тебя в груди были осколки шрапнели и автомобильный аккумулятор.  
  
      — Да, но тогда и запас кислорода — а значит, и времени — у меня был неограничен. Не считая пыток утоплением, конечно, но это уже другая история. Серьезно — забей. Мы с тобой уже перепробовали все, что могли, а времени и ресурсов пробовать еще у меня объективно больше нет. Ты не можешь мне помочь, только разве что вернуть на Землю мое тело, если сама выкарабкаешься. Кстати, был бы благодарен.  
  
      Небула окидывает его мрачным взглядом, отходит к иллюминатору, складывает руки на груди и смотрит на звезды. Тони не возражает — он только рад. В принципе, ему нравится Небула, и он надеется, что она в итоге справится, найдет способ либо починить джет, либо подать сигнал помощи (более того, он практически уверен в этом: киборга не так-то просто свалить, да и вообще дамочка не лыком шита) — но на то, чтобы разговаривать с ней, требуется слишком много сил.   
  


***

  
  
      — …Вы должны построить ракету «Иерихон», — переводит Инсен и протягивает ему переданную террористом черно-белую фотографию. — Вот эту.  
  
      Тони тяжелым взглядом смотрит сначала на фотографию ракеты, потом на террориста и наконец твердо говорит:  
  
      — Обойдутся.  
  
      После этого подручные террориста грубо заводят ему руки за спину, мир кренится, и Тони оказывается в бескрайнем космосе: бесчисленные звезды слепят, мелькают перед глазами, а сам он судорожно пытается вдохнуть, но все равно задыхается...  
  
      И вновь оказывается на джете. В реальности он пока еще может дышать, но гипоксия уже началась — это почти как утопление, только хуже.  
  
      Да, это действительно похоже на Афганистан. Какая же все-таки жизнь цикличная штука, удивительно прямо.  
  


***

  
  
      Сердце бьется загнанным зайцем — быстро, как никогда, будто чувствует, что его удары сочтены. В груди тяжесть, все носится перед глазами, и в какой-то момент Тони даже приходит в голову мысль поискать на джете что-нибудь острое и закончить все своими руками, но он уже слишком для этого слаб.  
  
      Он был искренне уверен в том, что уже смирился, однако жуткое осознание скорой смерти приходит в полную силу только сейчас. Чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, Тони начинает считать минуты (по секундам, сначала от одного до шестидесяти, затем по новой), но в какой-то момент сбивается и начинать заново смысла уже не видит — поэтому просто лежит и пытается... уснуть? Да, пожалуй, лучше называть это именно так.  
  
      На внезапное ускорение джета, жесткое приземление и какой-то шум он уже не обращает ни малейшего внимания: что бы это ни было, ему это не поможет. Однако когда к резкому голосу Небулы добавляется другой — господи, не может быть, он не слышал этот голос уже больше двух лет, как такое возможно? — Тони напрягает последние силы и пытается приподняться. Не получается — ну и черт с ним. Наверное, это предсмертная галлюцинация. Жаль вот только, что он все-таки солгал Пеппер: он засыпает, но ему снится не она (хотя нет, не жаль. «Хоть перед смертью-то не ври себе, Старк»).  
  
      Последнее, что помнит Тони перед тем, как окончательно отключиться — это склонившееся над ним лицо Стива Роджерса, а также отчетливое прикосновение его губ.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Тони приходит в себя в первый раз, он будто сквозь толщу воды слышит чью-то тягучую, явно знакомую речь:  
  
      — ...потому что он еще слишком слаб. Он ничего не ел и не пил больше четырех дней, а еще у него на боку свежая рана. Нужно дать ему время набраться сил.  
  
      «Брюс?» — проносится у него в голове. Он хочет позвать его вслух, но снова теряет сознание.  
  


***

  
  
      Во второй раз появляется ощущение собственного тела. Он больше не лежит, скрючившись, на полу, а явно находится на чем-то более мягком, вытянутый в полный рост и накрытый чем-то теплым. На нижней половине лица зафиксирована какая-то штука; он пытается протянуть к ней руку, но кто-то опережает его и кладет пальцы ему на запястье.  
  
      — Ну нет уж, вот этого не надо. Себе только не вреди, — говорит голос.  
  
      «Роуди», — мелькает в голове у Тони, а потом его опять накрывает беспамятство.  
  


***

  
  
      Просыпаясь в третий раз, Тони долго не решается открыть глаза и лишь осторожно прислушивается к ощущениям. Первое, что он замечает даже сквозь смеженные веки, — это свет (откуда он только взялся? На проклятом джете давно ведь полетела вся электроэнергия). Потом он с удивлением чувствует, что кто-то держит его за руку. А после этого его накрывает осознание: он дышит, он может дышать. Эта мысль заставляет его наконец распахнуть глаза — и он замечает Стива.  
  
      За прошедшие годы Роджерс, конечно, изменился: волосы длиннее и лежат иначе, униформа тоже немного другая (над апгрейдом явно поработала сестренка Т’Чаллы) — но в остальном он ровно такой же, каким Тони его запомнил. Не как в Лейпциге и Сибири, конечно — господи, давно уже пора найти способ вытравить из памяти эти по-настоящему черные страницы, — а как раньше, в их лучшие времена.  
  
      — Стив, — пытается позвать Тони, но из-за штуки на лице не получается. «Кислородная маска», — наконец понимает он.  
  
      — Тише, тише, — терпеливо, с легкой полуулыбкой просит Стив, и от облегчения Тони едва снова не теряет сознание: это все взаправду, перед ним действительно Стив, мать его, Роджерс. — Подожди минутку, я сейчас позову Брюса.  
  
      Значит, Беннер ему не померещился? А Роуди?  
  
      Тони осматривается: это по-прежнему джет, но уже другой, больше похожий на хелликэрриер ЩИТа. И явно работающий, не бесцельно дрейфующий в космосе, а куда-то направляющийся. С электроэнергией и, святый боже, кислородом. Голова у Тони раскалывается, взгляд фокусируется с трудом, слабость никуда не ушла — но, по крайней мере, он определенно больше не умирает.  
  
      Брюс приходит быстро: говорит что-то в стиле «ты очень нас напугал, как хорошо, что ты наконец-то пришел в себя», поправляет капельницу, проверяет рефлексы (Тони хочет послать его с этим занятием куда подальше, потому что его единственной проблемой было отсутствие кислорода, а теперь она решена, слабость и прочее скоро сами собой пройдут, так что к чему этот цирк? — но все-таки он безумно рад видеть Брюса, так что ради его спокойствия можно и потерпеть) и наконец снимает маску.  
  
      — Но только ненадолго, — предупреждает Брюс.  
  
      Тони много чего хочет сказать, его буквально распирает от рвущихся изнутри слов. Но получается только снова посмотреть на зачем-то вцепившегося в его руку Стива и прохрипеть:  
  
      — Какого черта? Я что, умер и попал в рай?  
  
      — Нет, — отвечает Брюс. — Хотя ты очень старался.  
  
      А потом Тони — из кабины пилота, если он правильно помнит стандартную планировку таких джетов — слышит голос Роуди:  
  
      — Да уж, мать твою, прям исстарался. Ты еще отхватишь у меня, как оклемаешься, даю слово. Я ненавижу тебя, Старк, ты в курсе?  
  
      Тони коротко смеется.  
  
      — Да, я тоже люблю тебя, утконос, — пытается крикнуть он, но получается тихо и хрипло. Впрочем, Роуди слышит и смеется в ответ. Милый, милый Роуди.  
  
      Тони снова смотрит на Стива; тот, перехватив его взгляд, смущается, отстраняет свою руку и прочищает горло.  
  
      — У тебя… наверное… есть вопросы? — спрашивает он, запинаясь.  
  
      Тони кивает (ну конечно, у него очень много вопросов, почему он вообще до сих пор ничего не спросил, наверное, он все-таки не совсем в порядке, раз так сильно тормозит):  
  
      — Что с Небулой? Как вы вообще нас нашли? Что это за джет и куда мы летим?  
  
      — На Землю, на базу Мстителей, — рапортует Стив, явно переключившись в режим капитана. — Твоя спутница в порядке и находится здесь же. ПЯТНИЦА нашла ваши приблизительные координаты благодаря видеозаписи, которую ты прислал Пеппер — пока ты не спросил, она жива, и мистер Хоган тоже. Тор призвал нам Биврест до Титана, ближайшей планеты — просто чудо, что вас не унесло слишком далеко оттуда. А дальше мы летали неподалеку и высматривали вас. Когда мы вас нашли, мы отбуксировали сломанный джет обратно на Титан, перенесли тебя сюда и теперь летим домой. Думаю, лететь осталось часов пять.  
  
      Тони переваривает полученную информацию и резюмирует:  
  
      — О, класс. Я все-таки не сдох. Мне нужно выпить. Здесь есть выпить?  
  
      Судя по тому, что ни Брюс, ни Стив не улыбаются, шутка выходит несмешной.  
  
      — Тони, у тебя гипоксия, обезвоживание и истощение. Тебе сейчас вообще ничего, кроме физраствора через капельницу, не рекомендуется, — Брюс явно стоически сдерживает раздражение, и Тони хочет пошутить про «дать другому парню выпустить пар», но вспоминает последние попытки вызвать Халка и вовремя прикусывает язык. Интересно, у Брюса в итоге получилось или нет? — Об алкоголе даже не заикайся. Впрочем, его все равно на борту нет.  
  
      — А жаль, — Тони криво усмехается. Господи боже, да что он несет, вот и пошли шуточки на грани истерики, только этого сейчас не хватало…  
  
      Стив, будто чувствуя его раздрай, снова берет его за руку — и Тони настолько этому удивляется, что желание идиотски шутить тут же пропадает. С одной стороны, он не забыл Гражданскую войну, не забыл, что Роджерс знал о его родителях и молчал. Наверное, Тони все еще немного злится. Но с другой стороны — да сейчас-то какая разница? Стив пережил щелчок Таноса, Стив, как и обещал в своем письме, пришел на помощь, когда был нужен, Стив нашел его на краю света и…  
  
      О боже. Либо это была галлюцинация, либо Стив, вдобавок ко всему, действительно его поцеловал.  
  
      Так, ладно, об этом он подумает потом.  
  
      — Кто еще из наших выжил? — спрашивает Тони. Услышать ответ, конечно, страшно, но он должен знать. — Про Тора я уже понял. А Романова? Вижен? Ведьма?  
  
      Он даже про Барнса хочет спросить, но все-таки не может. Это для него пока что чересчур.  
  
      Стив, не переставая держать его за руку, кратко вводит его в курс дела. Невооруженным глазом видно, как ему больно говорить о тех, кого они потеряли, но Тони больно не меньше. Все, на что его хватает — это выслушать и односложно сообщить, что Паучка, Стрэнджа и странных ребят под названием «Стражи Галактики» больше нет. Остальные подробности он предпочитает оставить до Земли, и на обратном, к счастью, никто не настаивает.  
  
      — Брюс, ты не мог бы оставить нас наедине? — напряженно просит Стив, когда обмен новостями заканчивается.  
  
      Брюс кивает:  
  
      — Конечно. У вас где-то десять минут. Потом я вернусь и снова надену маску.  
  
      — Этого хватит.  
  
      Когда Брюс уходит, Стив уже который раз за считанные минуты прочищает горло (и даже не особо разбирающемуся в чужих эмоциях Тони очевидно, что тот сильно нервничает) и придвигается чуть ближе. Едва он открывает рот, Тони заговаривает первым:  
  
      — Погоди. Прежде чем ты начнешь читать мне мораль, помоги мне сесть. Не хочу, чтобы ты надо мной нависал.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь читать тебе мораль, — мгновенно реагирует Стив. Но сесть все же помогает, хотя, вероятно, и предпочел бы, чтобы Тони лежал. — В общем-то, как раз наоборот. Я… хотел извиниться.  
  
      О нет, только не это. Может, два года назад Тони и хотел больше всего на свете услышать от него именно эти слова — но сейчас от этого становится тошно. Если Стив насчет извиняться, то и ему тоже придется, а он это ох как не любит; можно вообще как-нибудь обойтись без душещипательных сцен?  
  
      Стив тем временем продолжает:  
  
      — Два года назад я потерял тебя, и… ты даже представить себе не можешь, как мне было без тебя плохо. Не прошло ни единого дня, чтобы я не скучал. А самое мерзкое — я оставил тебе телефон, но все равно не считал себя вправе позвонить тебе…  
  
      — Стив, пожалуйста, не надо, — бормочет Тони, но тот не обращает ни малейшего внимания:  
  
      — ...потому что мне было безумно стыдно перед тобой. Я так виноват. Я повел себя, как последняя скотина, и...  
  
      И тут Тони принимает самое, наверное, идиотское решение в своей жизни. Чуть подавшись вперед, он накрывает губы Стива своими и мягко целует его.  
  
      Внутри тут же поднимается волна паники: какого черта он творит, он же помолвлен с Пеппер, а Стив вообще не из его лиги, вот сейчас он наверняка отстранится, нахмурит свои чудесные брови и сурово скажет: «Я гетеросексуален, Старк», или: «Я не настолько аморален, чтобы целоваться с чужими женихами, Старк», или…  
  
      Но Стив не говорит. Более того — он отвечает на поцелуй. И это настолько шокирует Тони, что он отстраняется сам.  
  
      Удивление и еще какая-то непонятная эмоция в глазах Стива настолько живописны, что Тони хочет попросить ПЯТНИЦу сделать фотографию на память — но вовремя вспоминает, что ПЯТНИЦы здесь нет.   
  
      — Надо же было как-то тебя заткнуть, — хмыкает он, решив, как всегда, перевести все в шутку.  
  
      — И тебе удалось, — тихо отвечает Стив. — Весьма экстравагантный способ, надо заметить.  
  
      Тони совершенно не понимает, как интерпретировать реакцию Стива, и это сильно его пугает. Усилием воли он пытается не показывать своего страха и лишь пожимает плечами:  
  
      — Ага, есть такое. Но ты первый начал, так что сам виноват.  
  
      На лице Стива отражается искреннее непонимание — и Тони понимает, что конкретно ошибся. Однако отступать некуда: уж лучше один раз опуститься до унижения и объясниться, чем снова разрушить все между ними из-за какого-то недоразумения.  
  
      — Когда я… умирал, я то терял сознание, то приходил в себя, и мне виделось… всякое. И перед тем, как я окончательно отключился, я увидел, не поверишь, тебя. И ты… э-э-э… поцеловал меня. Видимо, галлюцинация.  
  
      Кажется, Стиву этого объяснения достаточно. Он тут же расслабляется, улыбается какой-то лукавой улыбкой и заботливо поправляет сбившееся одеяло (что это значит и как на это реагировать, Тони не представляет от слова совсем):  
  
      — Не то чтобы галлюцинация, но это был не поцелуй, Тони. Ты правильно сказал сейчас — ты умирал. А баллоны с кислородом были еще далеко, так что я решил перестраховаться и начал делать искусственное дыхание.  
  
      Блять. Точно. Искусственное дыхание. И как он с самого начала этого не понял? Какой же он идиот.  
  
      — Боже, кэп… — еле слышно выдыхает Тони и отворачивается. — Я мудак. Мне так жаль. Прости меня, я…  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Нет? — Тони приподнимает брови и буквально чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть. Хотя чего он, собственно, ждал — конечно же нет. Конечно же, Капитан-Нравственность-Стив-Роджерс не простит.  
  
      — Нет, тебе не жаль.  
  
      И с этими словами Стив аккуратно берет его за подбородок, медленно наклоняется, прикрывает глаза и целует его сам.  
  
      Вопрос «Какого черта ты творишь, Старк?» по-прежнему остается открытым, но Тони разберется с ним потом. Обязательно разберется. Но только не сейчас.   
  
      Сейчас его целует Стив Роджерс: медленно и нежно, едва касаясь как губами, так и руками — но в то же время с какой-то тщательно контролируемой силой, будто он хотел бы подмять Тони под себя и вплавиться в него всем телом, но сдерживается (хотя сам Тони был бы ничуть не против, и плевать он хотел на истощение и прочие прелести, доставшиеся его организму за последние дни). Сейчас его целует Стив Роджерс — и это единственное, что имеет значение.  
  
      — А вот это был поцелуй, — шепчет Стив прямо ему в губы, и Тони счастлив это слышать, но в то же время едва не морщится от досады, потому что Стив прекратил его целовать, а ему хочется еще. — Я, кстати, видел записи на твоем шлеме и очень благодарен за ту, что ты снял для меня. Но боже мой, насколько же жутко было наблюдать, как с каждой минутой у тебя, несгибаемого Тони Старка, остается все меньше надежды на спасение.  
  
      — Это уже неважно, — Тони проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Стива; тот рвано выдыхает и льнет к прикосновению. — Я больше не умираю. Мы возвращаемся домой. И мы обязательно придумаем, как взять реванш у Таноса и вернуть всех исчезнувших, я обещаю. И знаешь? — Тони чуть отстраняется, кладет ладонь Стиву на щеку и смотрит в его невозможные голубые глаза: — Мне так тебя не хватало.  
  
      И очередной поцелуй становится для него лучшим доказательством взаимности.


End file.
